High School Love Story
by yamamura sayuri
Summary: Ketika Persahabatan Diuji Oleh Cinta. Ketika Yang Benar Jadi Salah, Yang Salah Jadi Benar Ketika Semua Hal Yang Ingin Diperbaiki Telah Terlambat. Kita Tidak Akan Tahu Bagaimana Akhirnya.
1. Chapter 1

Mereka selalu bersama.

Tak terpisahkan. Tak tergoyahkan.

Itulah janji mereka.

"Hey, apa kita akan terus seperti ini?"

"Bukan AKAN, tapi HARUS."

"Ya, selamanya akan begini."

"Cih, kalau aku terus bersama orang bodoh seperti kalian akan jadi apa aku nanti."

...

Sampai badai bernama cinta menggoyahkan.

"Kenapa kau disini."

"Teman-temanku sedang ada urusan."

"Kau tahu, kau menarik."

"Huh, terus saja bicara dan kusumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu."

...

"Sampai kapan, kita akan seperti ini. Aku lelah."

"Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa kau memang masih ragu."

"Entahlah."

...

"Aku menciantainya, ya. Tapi dia mencintai orang lain."

"Aku mencintainya, sangat. Tapi baginya aku hanyalah seorang sahabat."

"Kami selalu melihat punggung orang yang kami cintai tanpa bisa meraihnya."

...

Berusaha saling menguatkan.

"Mau mampir kerumahku?"

"Ya, kurasa."

...

"Sepertinya dia akan membenciku."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

...

"Kenapa kau tidak memilihnya."

"Dia sahabatku, yang paling berarti. Aku tak bisa memberikan posisi yang lebih dari itu."

...

"Aku akan tetap mencintainya, begitupun dia yang terus mencintai yang lainnya."

"Aku belum bisa, jika harus menyerah sekaarang."

...

Ketika keraguan mulai memunculkan eksistensinya.

"Entahlah, apa aku benar mencintainya, atau hanya tertarik akan kepribadiannya."

"Kenapa tidak coba cium orang lain saja. Apa sensasinya sama."

...

"Aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Mungkin, aku mencintainya."

"Apa kau yakin."

"Entahlah."

...

"Aku ingin menyerah saja. Dia hanya menggantungkan semuanya."

"Coba kencan dengan orang lain. Dia cemburu tidak."

"Mungkin, akan kucoba."

...

"Apa kesempatanku benar-benar tidak ada."

"Aku tidak yakin."

...

Menciptakan sebuah kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?"

"Kenapa kau lari? Tadi tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

"Dan kenapa aku harus peduli?"

...

"Kudengar kau kemarin keluar."

"Kalau benar kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

...

"Maaf, tapi aku yakin kau tahu kau hanya pelampiasan bagiku."

"Ya, aku tidak bisa berharap lebih kan."

...

Kekalutan membuat mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari hidupku. Tidak setelah kau membautku gila karenamu."

...

"Kau milikku, dan selamanya akan begitu."

...

"Hey, mau bercinta denganku."

...

Memunculkan luka dan kekecewaan lainnya.

"A-aku, aku tidak bermaksud."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja, sebaiknya kau pulang."

...

"PERGI, AKU MEMBENCIMU, PERGI DARI SINI."

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

"PERGI!"

...

"Kau mengatakan ini pada bos."

"Bahkan mungkin bos, tak mengharapkan kehadirannya."

Bagaimana cara mereka memperbaiki semuanya?

Memperbaiki lagi apa yang mereka rusak.

Sakata Gitoki

"Aku masih mencintainya, sangat. Tapi rasa sakit ini nyata rasanya."

Hijikata Toushiro

"Aku menyesal pernah ragu sebelumnya."

Sakamoto Tatsuma

"Mungkin ini karmaku karena pernah membuatnya kecewa."

Katsura Kotarou

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah."

Takasugi Shinsuke

"Aku menyayanginya, tapi tidak yakin mencintainya."

Yato Kamui

"Aku akan pergi dari hidupnya."

Title: High School Love Story

Disclaimer: Gintama Hideaki Sorachi

Pair: HijiGin, SakaZura, TakaMui slight TakaGin, YamaZura

Rate : T-M

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Warning: Yaoi BxB, OOC, Typo dimana-mana

DLDR

Disini HIJIKATA itu SEME, buat yang suka HIJIKATA jadi UKE mending KELUAR

Nb: iye gw tahu gw gak konsisten, abis dari FNI ke FGI tapi plisss ide diotak gw sayang kalo kgk dikeluarin. See you in ch 1 okkk


	2. Chapter 2

Title: High School Love Story

Disclaimer: Gintama Hideaki Sorachi

Pair: HijiGin, SakaZura, TakaMui slight TakaGin, YamaZura little hint, TakaZura

Rate : T-M

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Warning: Yaoi BxB, OOC, Typo dimana-mana, ini A/B/O VERSE, mungkin bakalan jadi m-preg –kalo mood-

DLDR

Disini HIJIKATA itu SEME, buat yang suka HIJIKATA jadi UKE mending KELUAR

.

.

.

Bunga sakura bermekaran di pinggir jalan. Awal sekolah baru saja dimulai. Hijikata berjalan santai sambil menikmati guguran bunga sakura, tak ingin buru-buru, toh ini masih pagi.

Tak terasa Hijikata telah sampai di Edo High School. Hijikata berada di kelas XI A, dengan jabatan sebagai wakil ketua kelas, berjulukan Onni Fukuchou. Hijikata duduk di tempatnya, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari luar kelas. Dari suaranya Hijikata dapat memperkirakan siapa saja itu. The Joui Gank, anggotanya 4 orang yang kewarasannya perlu diperiksa ulang.

Takasugi Shinsuke, anak dari ketua Yakuza Taka-Gumi, yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua karena ayahnya yang telah tiada, alpha yang bisa diyakini kekuatannya. Juga orang yang bisa diandalkan. Tipe pemimpin yang disegani anak buahnya. Dan yang paling waras diantara anggota The Joui Gank lainnya.

Alpha berikutnya adalah Sakamoto Tatsuma, bisa dibilang yang paling gila. Tipe orang yang tidak bisa baca situasi. Hobinya tertawa tidak jelas dan suka salah sebut nama orang. Pewaris dari Kaientai Market ini diduga pasien yang kabur dari RSJ setempat.

Yang ketiga adalah seorang beta berambut panjang, namun bukan perempuan. Namanya Kasura Koutaro. Memiliki bakat untuk menjadi teroris –dan ini serius, dia sangat ahli membuat bom-. Diduga punya fetish khusus terhadap janda.

Yang terakhir seorang omega. Ini cukup aneh dan tidak biasa, ada seorang omega diantara alpha, dia bersekolah dengan tenang tanpa bully. Namanya Sakata Gintoki, seorang yang sangat tangguh untuk ukuran seorang omega. Tak ada yang berani membullynya disekolah ini. Siapa saja yang berani menyentuh omega satu ini, akan berurusan dengan Pemimpin Taka-Gumi generasi ke-8 dan 2 temannya yang adalah tipe omega yang cuek, tidak seperti omega lain yang berusaha tampil luar biasa didepan orang, dia benar-benar tidak perduli pada penampilan –dia bahkan sering terlihat ngupil ditempat umum-.

Mereka berenpat adalah ahli kendo, sudah dilatih sejak kecil, karena mereka selalu bersama. Tipe sahabat selamanya, dan itulah adanya.

.

.

.

Istirahat tiba, setelah pelajaran yang -menurut Gintoki- menyebalkan, istirahat tiba juga. The Joui Gank tengah berkumpul diatas atap sekolah. Entah sejak kapan dan siapa yang menentukan, atap menjadi basecamp mereka. Yang pasti sekarang hampir tak ada siswa yang berani menyentuh tempat ini, kenapa hampir, karena masih ada segelintir orang yang berani kemari, walau selalu menunggu mereka tidak berada disini. Toh, mereka berempat sebenarnya tidak melarang, ini tempat umum lagi pula.

Mereka berempat tampak asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing, saat akhirnya Katsura -Zura- memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Hey, entah kenapa aku memikirkannya, tapi aku tiba-tiba memikirkan ini. Sejak kapan TJG terbentuk?" Ucapnya.

"Sejak kita masih dalam kandungan, mungkin, ahahahaha." Sakamoto mengucapkan hal yang tidak penting, seperti biasa.

"Heh, memang sejak kapan aku mau bergabung dengan gank konyol buatan kalian itu." Si Tsundere -Gintoki- menjawab asal.

"Hmp, padahal yang dulu selalu melerai pertengkaranku dengan Tatsuma adalah dirimu sendiri." Sahut Takasugi, dengan seringai yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hahhhh, siapa yang melerai, aku hanya tidak mau membereskan mayat kalian kalau kalian mati karena pertengkaran tidak jelas itu." Sambil membuang muka- yang tampak memerah- Gintoki menyangkal.

"Ahahahaha, Kintoki, kau tsundere, ahahahaha." Dan sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat dimuka Sakamoto Tatsuma.

"Namaku Gintoki, bukan Kintoki. Sebelum kau bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar kau itu tidak boleh mati." Ucap sang pelaku penendangan –Gintoki sendiri-.

"Hey, apa kita akan terus seperti ini?" Zura, entah salah makan atau apa, mendadak melankolis.

"Bukan AKAN, tapi HARUS." Tatsuma menyambung.

"Ya, selamanya akan begini." Takasugi menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Cih, kalau aku terus bersama orang bodoh seperti kalian akan jadi apa aku nanti." Dan terakhir, Gintoki menyangkal dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Hijikata sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah ketika dia melihat Gintoki. Hijikata pribadi menganggap Gintoki orang yang menarik. Omega yang tidak mau kalah dari seorang alpha itu jelas jarang ada. Merasa jika tak ada salahnya mencoba mengajak Gintoki bicara, Hijikata menghampirinya.

"Oeee, Gintoki." Panggil Hijikata.

"Hmmm, aaa Oogushi-kun, domo~." Jawab Gintoki sembari berhenti berjalan.

"Hijikata desu. Aku dengar dilantai bawah rumahmu ada kedai, bawa aku kesana." Setelah sampai didepan Gintoki, Hijikata menjawab. Modus detected.

"Kau itu belum cukup umur untuk ada disana." Sahut Gintoki, sambil melanjutkan jalan pulang.

"Hah, aku sudah 17 tahun, ooeeee. Kau sendiri bukannya lebih muda dariku, kenapa sudah bekerja disana?" Ucap Hijikata menanggapi

"Hah, jangan sok hanya karena kau lebuh tua 5 bulan dariku, Oogushi-kun. Lagi pula Gin-chan yang sexy bekerja disana dengan alasan yang jelas."

"Heh, memangnya apa alasanmu hah?" Sahut Hijikata.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tinggal gratis hah. Tentu aku kerja untuk bayar sewa, makan, beli perfaits dan susu strawberry, beli buku, beli perfaits dan susu strawberry, dan lain-lain. Aku ini bukan pemalas tahu."

"Kau menyebutkan perfaits dan susu strawberry dua kali, baka. Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau lebih sering minta traktiran, nunggak uang sewa dan mengcopy buku Takasugi atau Sakamoto daripada membelinya hah."

"Penghinaan macam apa itu, tentu saja semua yang kau sebutkan itu salah besar, Oogushi-kun."

"Ngeles kau kayak bajaj, daripada kau makin gak laku karena banyak alpha yang ilfeel kenapa tidak coba mulai cari mate saja haa, aku misalnya."

"Mimpi kau Oogishi-kun, mendapatkanku tak semudah itu. Aku bukan Omega pengecut yang cari mate cuma buat cari aman saja. Bagi seorang omega mate itu segalanya, sekali punya mate akan sulit bagi omega untuk lepas dan cari alpha baru, memangnya kalian, para alpha nggak jelas yang bisa dengan mudah cari omega baru setelah merasa omega kalian tidak pantas bersama kalian lagi."

"Oooee, itu diskriminasi. Tidak semua apha seperti itu, hanya beberapa saja."

"Terserah apa katamu. Nah, kita sudah sampai. Masuklah, aku mau ganti seragamku dulu." Ucap Gintoki sebelum naik menuju lantai dua.

.

.

.

Sakamoto berjalan pelan, tak biasanya dia terlihat 'normal' begini. Disampingnya Zura berjalan sambil menunduk. Hening diantara mereka terpecahkan ketika Sakamoto akhirnya membuka suara.

"Zura, apa kau ada waktu minggu depan?" Tanyanya.

"Kurasa ada, aku tak bekerja Minggu depan." Jawab Zura tanpa menoleh.

"Ada caffe yang baru dibuka didekat Ikkebukuro, mau kesana?" Kembali Sakamoto mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hmmm, kurasa bisa. Ayo saja."

Dan mereka berdua tetap berjalan, meski mereka sebenarnya 'tidak bergerak kemanapun'.

.

.

.

Takasugi melangkah pelan di koridor rumahnya saat dia sadar kalau koridor ini cukup sepi. Koridor ini adalah koridor menuju ke dapur dan samar-samar Takasugi bisa mendengar suara lemparan –orang- serta teriakan seperti 'itu untuk satu minggu kedepan' lalu 'waa bahan makan malamnya' serta ratapan seperti 'tolong berhenti' yang diikuti suara lemparan –lagi-.

Takasugi menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu yang terbuka lebar ketika dia tiba di dapur. Dapat dilihatnya tubuh-tubuh anak buahnya yang bergelimpangan dan merintih kesakitan. Dialihkannya pendangan matanya kedalam dapur, disana berdiri sambil tersenyum dengan bermacam-macam makanan ditangannya, Yato Kamui, yang senyum-senyum gaje sok polos merasa tidak punya dosa.

"Kamui, kau merampok isi kulkas lagi, heh." Takasugi sudah menduganya.

"Arara, Taka-chan, okaeri. Aku lapar, tapi mereka tidak mengijinkanku mengambil makanan. Kenapa mereka jahat sekali pada ketua divisi sepertiku ini ya." Sahut Kamui bagai manusia tanpa dosa.

"Jelas mereka melarang, kau memakan persediaan untuk satu minggu kedepan Kamui."

"Taka-chan, kan aku lapar."

"Kurangi porsi makanmu Kamui, atau kau akan kesulitan mencari alpha nanti."

"Tak apa, selama Tala-chan mau padaku. Lagi pula klan Yato itu klan petarung Taka-chan, alpha, beta, omega tak ada bedanya diklan kami. Dan karena kami petarung kami butuh banyak energi, makanya aku makan banyak Taka-chan."

"Sayangnya hatiku sudah ada yang punya Kamui. Dan tanpa kau jelaskan juga aku sudah paham kalau klan Yato itu isinya petarung semua, itu adalah alasan kau yang seorang omega bisa jadi ketua divisi lagi pula."

"Hmmm, Taka-chan, kenapa kau tak menyerah saja. Kau tak pernah donoticekan."

"Kukembalikan padamu, kenapa kau tak menyerah saja, aku tak pernah membalas perasaanmu jugakan."

"Kenapa ya Taka-chan. Aku juga ingin tahu."

Dan hanya hening yang merajai setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang kalian inginkan masihlah panjang kedepan_

 _Banyak yang harus dilalui, dengan akhir yang tak pasti_

 _Bersabarlah, tunggu takdir menuntun kalian_

 _Walau mungkin akhirnya tak semulus dugaan kalian_

 _Dan mungkin tak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian mau_

TBC

AN/: ehm, ada yang masih inget ama ini fic, dari prolog kemaren ke sini udah berapa lama ya. Maaf jangan timvuk gw, salahkan kesibukan diduta, UN lah, persiapan SBMPTNlah –soalnya saya gak dapet tiket SNMPTNnya- jadi harap maklum ya, dan saya sekarang udah jadi anak kuliahan. Oh iya maaf juga, kemaren gk dikasih tau kaloa da A/B/Onya, hayati lupa. Yorozuya mungkin, MUNGKIN LOH YA, bakalan tetep ada, soalnya settingnya gnti jadi anak sekolah agak susah masukinnya.

Ok, jangan lupa KriSarnya di kolom review yaa, flame juga gpp, saya kebal soalnya.

Kalo mau req cerita boleh, tapi gk janji kapan bikinnya.

Sip, dadahhhhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

Title: High School Love Story

Disclaimer: Gintama Hideaki Sorachi

Pair: HijiGin, SakaZura, TakaMui slight TakaGin, YamaZura and little hint!TakaZura

Rate : T-M

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Warning: Yaoi BxB, OOC, Typo dimana-mana, ini A/B/O VERSE, mungkin bakalan jadi m-preg –kalo mood-

DLDR

Disini HIJIKATA itu SEME, buat yang suka HIJIKATA jadi UKE mending KELUAR

.

.

.

Gintoki keluar dari rumahnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Gintoki mungkin tidak ingin kalah dari alpha, tapi sudah insting seorang omega untuk bangun pagi dan mengurus rumah –itu menyebalkan menurut Gintoki-.

Sambil berjalan Gintoki meminum dengan tenang susu strawberry kotak ditangannya. Dan ketika dia berbelok dia melihat teman-temannya –Takasugi, Sakamoto, dan Zura- tengah bercanda –tepatnya Sakamoto yang tengah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, Zura yang mengomel dan Takasugi yang menanggapi seperlunya-.

Gintoki menghampiri mereka sambil tetap meminum susu strawberrynya sebelum membuangnya ketika susu tersebut telah habis. Mereka berangkat bersama ketika Gintoki sudah berada diantara mereka. Setiap pagi mereka selalu berangkat bersama, meski pulangnya belum tentu mereka bersama –lebih sering Takasugi yang pulang duluan sih-.

"Oee, kalian semua sekarang tidak pernah kekediamanku lagi ya." Ucap Takasugi memecah keheningan.

"Kesana juga tidak kau beri makan, Takasugi." Gintoki –yang dengan pwnya ngupil- menanggapi asal.

"Yang biasanya sampai membawa pulang siapa, boke." Sambil tetap berjalan, Takasugi –entah dapat dari mana- mengayunkan tongkat kayu kearah Gintoki.

"Ahahaha ahahaha, Takasugi, kalaupun kami kesana yang ada juga cuma latihan kendo, ahahaha ahahaha." Dan dengan tawa khasnya, Sakamoto menanggapi.

"Hmmmm, tapi memang sudah lama kita tidak kesana. Mungkin latihan kendo sepulang sekolah ini bagus juga." Zura mengutakan pendapatnya.

"Nah chibi, kuharap kau punya makanan atau aku tidak akan datang." Dan layangan tongkat kayu menjadi balasannya.

.

.

.

Hijikata tahu beberapa hal soal Joui4, tentang Sakamoto dan Zura yang memiliki hubungan yang cukup rumit –ini rahasia umum sebenarnya-, tentang alasan Takasugi yang menjadi ketua yakuza diusia muda, tentang Gintoki yang hingga kini tak diketahui masa lalunya hingga membuatnya tak mau begitu saja tunduk pada seorang alpha, hingga fakta kalau sebenarnya Takasugi menyukai Gintoki ketika dia sendiri disukai salah satu anak buahnya –kalau tidak salah seorang dari klan Yato-.

Hijikata tahu –jangan tanya dia dapat info darimana-. Dan dia tidak suka pada fakta kalau ada orang yang memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi alpha Gintoki selain dirinya. Apa dia sudah bilang kalau Gintoki itu menarik? Sejujurnya hanya beberapa alpha bunuh diri yang mau-maunya mendekati omega liar yang tak mau ditaklukkan macam Gintoki, dan anggaplah dia alpha hobi bunuh diri yang suka cari sensasi.

Hijikata sudah mengenal Gintoki cukup lama. Mereka satu sekolah saat SD –tak begitu akrab sebenarnya-, dan sekali lagi menjadi satu sekolah saat SMA –satu kelas malah-. Yang pasti, sejak insting alphanya muncul, Hijikata sudah tidak tertarik pada omega biasa yang dirayu sedikit akan langsung membuka kaki dihadapannya –dia cukup percaya diri akan wajahnya yang mampu menarik perhatian sejak kecil-.

Saat SMA dan Hijikata bertemu lagi dengan Gintoki, dia cukup terkejut melihat omega yang dengan percaya dirinya bertarung dengan beberapa orang –dia menang, omong-omong- dan makin terkejut saat tahu kalau itu adalah Gintoki yang –percayalah- selama SD selalu berada dibalik punggung Takasugi untuk dilindungi. Saat itulah dia sadar, kalau omega seperti inilah yang dia inginkan untuk jadi matenya, bukan sekedar omega yang menyerahkan semua pada alphanya, pada takdir yang menyatakan kalau seorang omega tidaklah boleh seseorang yang kuat.

Hijikata –entah sejak kapan- tertarik pada Gintoki, tertarik pada omega tidak biasa yang hobi cari mati. Entah bagaimana cara Gintoki untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat seperti saat ini, menjadi seorang omega yang tidak bisa diremahkan oleh alpha sekalipun. Dan Hijikata menginginkan omega ini, dia menginginkan Gintoki untuk menjadi matenya.

Hijikata akan menggunakan semua kesempatan yang ada untuk berusaha mendekati Gintoki. Seperti saat ini contohnya, ketika dia menuju ke atap sekolah untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya, dia menemukan Gintoki –yang sedang meminum susu strawberry dan memakan roti melon- sedang bersandar di salah satu sisi atap.

"Kenapa kau disini." Adalah kalimat yang pertama diucapkan oleh Hijikata.

"Teman-temanku ada urusan, kalau itu yang benar-benar ingin kau cari tahu." Sahut Gintoki.

"Heh, memang kalau bukan itu apa yang ingin ku cari tahu?" Tanya –meski sumpah sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya- Hijikata.

"Saa na. Kau kan punya otak dan jalan pikiranmu sendiri. Kenapa kau harus bertanya." Gintoki menguap –tidak sopan, sungguh-.

"Kau tahu, kau itu menarik. Kalau omega lain pasti akan berusaha menarik perhatian alpha. Mencoba bersikap sebaik mungkin agar segera dapat mendapat mate yang bisa melindungi mereka, tapi kau tidak. Kau bahkan berusaha melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau benar-benar menarik. Mau jadi mateku?"

"Teruslah bicara dan kusumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu. Aku tidak begitu peduli soal mating. Bagiku alpha hanya orang yang kelebihan nafsu, apalagi saat melihat omega. Kalau memang kepepet harus cari mate, semua orang tahu kalau Takasugi menyukaiku." Ucap Gintoki –abaikan Hijikata yang mengepalkan tangannya-.

"Maka kau juga tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menyukai Takasugi. Apa kau mau merebut orang yang disukai orang lain?" Hijikata mencoba untuk memancing Gintoki.

"Untuk info yang satu itu, kupikir hanya Joui4 yang mengetahuinya. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku dapat info darimana."

"Hehh, dasar stalker."

"Kalau aku tak tahu cara mendapat info seperti itu, mana bisa aku jadi onni no fukuchou."

"Terserah apa katamu saja, jangan libatkan aku dalam hal tak penting dan gila yang ada diotakmu."

"Ku pikir kau suka sesuatu yang menantang."

"Aku suka, selama itu tidak merepotkan. Tapi kalau itu darimu, Oogushi-kun, aku yakin itu akan sangat merepotkan."

"Tapi hal yang menantang itu memang harus merepotkan keriting."

"Kalau bisa dihindari kenapa harus merepoikan diri."

"Heh, kalau begini terus akan sulit bagimu dapat alpha. Berapa usiamu?"

"Hei kau yang lima bulan lebih tua dariku, harusnya kau tak perlu bertanya."

"Benar juga. Aku akan berusia 18 bulan depan, berarti kau akan berusia 18 oktober nanti. Heatmu akan datang sebentar lagi kalau begitu, yakin belum mau cari alpha?"

"Obat ada, kenapa harus buru-buru mengikat diri, itu sangat merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu kuberi kau peringatan. Kupastikan akulah yang akan jadi alphamu."

"Terserah apa katamu saja Oogushi-kun."

Dan angin berembus pelan menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Mengayunkan rambut kedianya dengan lembut. _**Menunggu badai berembus menggantikan semilirnya.**_

.

.

.

Takasugi sampai ke rumahnya lebih dulu. Dia pulang lebih awal dari sekolah, sementara teman-temannya yang lainnya akan menyusul setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Takasugi sudah memerintahkan pelayan dikediamannya ini untuk menyiapkan makanan, karena bisa dipastikan tiga temannya yang merepotkan tidak akan makan dulu sebelum kesini dan memilih untuk merampok kulkasnya.

Berjalan diantara lorong-lorong, Takasugi bertemu dengan Kamui yang membawa banyak makanan ditangannya. Takasugi menghentikan langkahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok terdekat. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyambar makanan kamui yang paling atas dan dalam jangkauan tangannya, setelah memastikan kalau Kamui pasti berhenti, Takasugi mulai berbicara.

"Hari ini sepertinya kediaman kita akan kedatangan tamu." Tak pedui dengan wajah kesal Kamui, Takasugi mulai memakan sebungkus ayam panggang ditangannya.

"Hmmmm, siapa yang mau kesini? Ahhh apa teman-temanmu itu?"

"Ya, mereka akan kesini nanti. Kau terlihat bersemangat."

"Ne ne, biarkan aku sparing dengan Gintoki lagi, ne ne, Taka-chan."

"Terserah saja, tapi aku tidak suka ada yang terluka tanpa diperlukan."

"Ara ara, Gintoki tak akan terluka jika hanya melawanku, begitupun aku yang tak akan terluka jika melawannya."

"Ya ya, lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Dan sambil memakan ayamnya –Kamui yang dirampok dari dapur- Takasugi berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

 _Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan_

 _Entah bagaimana mereka menghadapi semua masalah yang datang_

 _Tapi mereka tak bisa lari, tidak juga bersembunyi_

 _Semua harus mereka hadapi seorang diri_

TBC

AN: buat yang masih menunggu ch-ch selanjutnya dari ini fic, tanang aja, sekarang gw pake jadwal 3-4minggu sekali, kalo minta lebih sering kayaknya gk bisa soalnya tugas banyak. Do'ain aja itu jadwal yang udah lama gk makin molor jadinya.

Nahhh see you next ch


	4. Chapter 4

Title: High School Love Story

Disclaimer: Gintama Hideaki Sorachi

Pair: HijiGin, SakaZura, TakaMui slight TakaGin, YamaZura

Rate : T-M

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Warning: Yaoi BxB, OOC, Typo dimana-mana

DLDR

Disini HIJIKATA itu SEME, buat yang suka HIJIKATA jadi UKE mending KELUAR

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore saat Gintoki, Zura dan Sakamoto sampai dikediaman Takasugi. Belum juga mereka masuk kedalam, sebuah lemparan pedang kayu sudah menyambut mereka –menyambut Gintoki tepatnya-. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kamui.

"Ne, ne. Gintoki, ayo sparing denganku." Dan tanpa caggung sama sekali Kamui bergelayut manja dipundak Gintoki.

"Hahhh, aku kesini bukan untuk sparing, tapi untuk mencari makanan." Dan dengan sama cueknya, Gintoki melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Takasugi.

"Aaaaaa Gintoki, kau sudah lama tidak kesini, ayolah. Dan ngomong-ngomong boleh aku tahu. Siapa itu yang bersama kalian?" Sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, Kamui menanyakan perihal kahadiran tidak biasa dikediaman Taka-gumi tersebut.

"Ohhh, itu iblis nyasar. Tak perlu kau perdulikan dia." Gintoki mengucapkannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang.

Takasugi tampak menyambut mereka begitu mendengar teman-temannya sudah datang. Dia tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya keheranan saat melihat tambahan yang tak biasa diformasi kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Hooo, aku tak ingat mengundang wakil ketua iblis ke kediamanku." Dengan seringai sinis, Takasugi menolehkan wajahnya kepada Hijikata.

"Ahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha, kami yang mengajaknya, ahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha, habisnya dia terlihat ingin mengikuti Kintoki begitu." Dan Sakamoto menjawab dengan tanpa dosa –abaikan sepatu yang tiba-tiba nemplok ke wajahnya-.

"Aku ingin menantangmu kendo, bukannya mengikuti Gintoki atau apapun itu yang dikatakan Sakamoto." Sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Hijikata menyahuti.

"Hmmmm, kau mau jadi matenya Gintoki yah. Apa kau bisa mengalahkanku? Kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, berarti kau lebih lemah dari Gintoki. Jika kau lebih lemah dari Gintoki, kau tidak pantas jadi matenya." Dan kompor Kamui dinyalakan.

"Haaaa, sudah kubilang aku kemari untuk menantang Takasugi kendo, dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Gintoki." Dengan wajah yang ngeblush tanpa halangan dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, Hijikata kembali menjawab.

"Heh, kuterima tantanganmu. Tapi tak akan sopan jika aku tidak mempersilahkan tamu untuk masuk dan menjamunya bukan? Lagi pula Gintoki tak akan mau latihan tanpa sogokan perfait dan susu strawberry." Dan dengan dipimpin oleh Takasugi, mereka semua masuk kedalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, mereka semua sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Gintoki yang memakan parfaitnya sambil sesekali menanggapi Kamui –percayalah, jika orang yang tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik, mereka pasti sudah diaggap pasangan saking mesranya-. Takasugi, Sakamoto dan Zura yang mendiskusikan entah apa. Dan Hijikata yang memperhatikan semuanya sambil menghisap nikotin bermerk mayoboro yang selalu dibawanya –oh, orang disiplinpun punya kekurangan, dan jangan tanya bagaimana Hijikata menyelundupkan rokok tanpa ketahuan sama sekali-.

Sambil melihat semuanya, Hijikata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa, sekalipun Gintoki adalah orang yang disukai oleh Takasugi, Kamui tampak tak keberatan dengan kehadirannya ataupun membencinya. Interaksi antara Zura dan Sakamoto yang tampak sedikit aneh –kadang dia bingung sendiri bagaimana kompleksnya kelompok Joui4 yang ada di jadapannya saat ini-, dan Takasugi yang sesekali menatap lembut Gintoki. Bosan dengan yang dilihatnya didalam ruangan, Hijikata menolehkan pandangannya keluar, saat itulah dia sadar kalau tak ada satupun anak buah Takasugi yang tampak terganggu dengan kedatangan anggota Joui4 ke kediaman terebut, dan itu sudah jadi lebih dari cukup untuk bukti bahwa mereka semua bukan satu atau dua kali menghabiskan waktu disini. Anak buah Takasugi yang berkeliaran itu tampak agak heran dengan kehadirannya pada awalnya, namun kemudian mereka semua mengabaikannya.

"Ne ne, divisi khusus yang ada dibawah pimpinanmu itu mau kau apakan Takasugi. Kiheitai berada dibawah pimpinanmu sebelum kau menjadi ketua saat ini, tapi kini kau adalah ketua. Mau kau apakan divisimu itu?" Dan suara Gintoki memecah konsentrasinya.

"Kiheitai akan tetap menjadi kiheitai dan akan tetap dibawah pimpinanku. Akan sulit untukku melepaskan atau membubarkan begitu saja divisi khusus yang mendirikannya saja membuatku harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu." Jawaban Takasugi tak lama kemudian terdengar.

"Dan karena sepertinya istirahat kita sudah cukup bagaimana kalau kita berangkat ke ruang kendo?" Dengan keluarnya suara lanjutan dari sang tuan rumah semua orang yang ada diruanganpun berdiri. Bahkan Gintoki yang Hijikata kira akan tetap berada disana pun berdiri. Dan mereka semua bergerak menuju tempat yang sepertinya sudah mereka kenal baik arahnya.

.

.

.

Jika kita beralih sejenak dari kediaman Takasugi menuju ke sekolah mereka, kita akan menemukan Gorilla stalker –sudah dibuktikan oleh Otae yang sekelas dengan Gintoki dan yang lainnya- bernama Kondo Isao –alpha- yang sedang kelabakan –tidak, dia sedang tidak senggang jadi stalkingnya ditunda dulu-. Penyebab dari kebingungannya sang ketua Osis –dimana wakilnya adalah Hijikata- adalah hilangnya sang wakil, padahal ada hal penting yang harus didiskusikan.

Pada saat itulah, dua bocah kelas 1 yang bekerja bersama Gintoki –bukan, bukan di tempat Otose- lewat. Dua bocah itu adalah Shinpachi dan Kagura. Shinpachi –beta- adalah adik dari Otae sedangkan Kagura –omega- adalah adik dari Kamui –lupakan fakta kalau mereka itu sedikit kurang akur. Bersama dengan Gintoki mereka mendirikan usaha serabutan, Yorozuya Gin-chan namanya. Kondo sendiri tak membuang waktu untuk berfikir dan langsung memanggil mereka.

"Ne, Shinpachi-kun, Kagura, tolong kemari sebentar." Panggil Gorilla jejadian tersebut.

"Hmmm, ada apa Kondo-senpai." Shinpachi adalah yang pertama menjawabnya.

"Bisa kusewa kalian sehari ini. Aku seharusnya bekerja bersama Hijikata, tapi dia menghilang." Terang sang Gorilla.

"Hmm, tapi Gin-chan sedang tidah ada, aru. Kami jadi tidak yakin, aru." Kali ini giliran Kagura yang menjawab.

"Ahahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Hanya membersihkan ruang OSIS dan merapikan dokumen. Lalu mencatat daftar pelanggaran bulan ini untuk dilaporkan." Sambil tertawa, Kondo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang OSIS.

"Baiklah." Dan mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki bersama-sama menuju ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

Jika ada ketua dan wakil, tentu ada bendahara dan sekretaris. Bendaharanya adalah manusia irit bicara, dia selalu membawa buku catatan kemana-mana dan berbicara menggunakan buku tersebut –tidak, tidak, dia tidak bisu, hanya terlalu pemalu-. Dengan rambut afro berwarna orange nyentrik, Saitou Shimaru namanya –alpha-. Biasanya dipanggil Shimaru-nii oleh sekretaris OSIS.

Dan inilah sekretaris OSIS –Okita Shougo namanya, beta- yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya dibawah pohon dihalaman belakang sekolah. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat pasir tertiup lembut oleh angin. Matanya yang berwarna kemerahan tampak tertutup dengan eyeband berwarna merah bergambar mata. Sang sekretaris tampak tak berdosa tidur disitu sementara sang ketua kebingungan mencari bantuan merapikan arsip.

Sedang nyenyak tidur, ponsel miliknya berbunyi nyaring, tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan setengah ogah-ogahan Shougo mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut setelah melihat nama sang Ketua Osis terpampang dilayarnya.

"Hai', moshi-moshi." Ujarnya dengan suara yang masih mengantuk.

" _Naa, Shougo, bisakah kau ke ruang OSIS sekarang?"_ Tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Hmmm, oke. Aku kesana." Dan tanpa protes –kalau saja itu Hijikata bisa dipastikan sambungan terputus tanpa perlu satu kata keluar-, Shougo bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

Menatap langit yang cerah, Shougo meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa agak kaku setelah berbaring terlalu lama. Tampa menoleh kebelakang, Shougo terus melangkah dengan pasti kedepan. _**Tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mengawasinya disana.**_

.

.

.

Jauh dari Edo, di tempat yang tak seorangpun menyadarinya seorang bocah terus tumbuh hingga remaja. Dibesarkan oleh gurunya, tanpa orang tua disekitarnya. Terpisah dengan seorang paling berharga dihidupnya, dia tumbuh agar dapat mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya. Dan bersamaan dengan semakin bertambahnya usia sang bocah, semakin bertambah pula keinginannya untuk mengambil miliknya jauh disana. _**Dan semakin dekat pula badai yang menuju kearah mereka semua.**_

.

.

.

 _Entah apa yang akan terjadi_

 _Entah apa yang menanti_

 _Entah apa yang akan dihadapi_

 _Mereka semua harus mempersiapkan diri_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

AN:/ anooo, MOHON MAAPKEUN SAYAHHHH

aaaaa gw nggak nyangka ternyata kuliah dijurusan murni itu susyahnya setengah mati. Ya matkulnya, ya laporan ama jurnalnya. Pernah gw rasanya nggak bisa buka leppie tersayang sama sekali –sekalinya buka malah nonton mas-mas ganteng tonjok-tonjokan #ditimpuk- jadi maapkeun karena ketelatan –banget- jadwal ini. Itu jadwal gw bikin tepat sebelum jadwal gw diduta dipenuhi laporan dan jurnal.

Alasan laen adalah, soalnya otak gw ntuh rada-rada geser –iya geser, efek kebanyakan ngepens ama yang gila kayak Gintama ama Golden Bomber-. Gw bukan tipe orang yang mikir diawal, tapi belakangan. Gw baru sadar kalo gw nggak punya gambaran lengkap soal cerita gw sendiri waktu gw ngetik. Kok bisa? Iya bisa, gw bikin ini cerita cuma mikir awal, konflik, sama ending, sama sekali nggak mikir gimana 3 faktor utama itu bisa nyambung. Dengan kata lain gw cuma mikir gimana ini cerita diawali, dikasih masalah, dan kemudian apa yang terjadi ketika masalahnya udah selesai, gw sama sekali buta soal jalan cerita dari cerita gw sendiri. Itu bikin gw ngetik sambil mikir –abis ini gimana, gimana biar chara yang laen bisa keluar, dan teman-temannya-, bahkan kadang gw ngerasa tangan gw jalan sendiri dengan perintah imajiasi gw tanpa komando otak gw, jadi tau-tau udah jadi aja satu kalimat apa 1 paragraf gitu, dan abis itu gw histeris karena imajinasinya mogok dan kalimatnya nggak lanjut, akhirnya pilih tutup windows buka pelem #digampar.

Mari berdo'a biar gw nggak molor-molor lagi yeeee #sungkem. Ditunggu apresiasi dalam bentuk kritik, saran, bahkan flame juga gpp.

Ahhh ini dia balasan review dari prolog ampek sekarang:

Prolog:

ichigoStrawberry-nyan : hooh, ini HijiGin dengan bumbu A/B/O senpai, minta krisar boleh nihhh. review dan baca terus yaaaa

yuanchan48 : udah lanjut ampek ch 3 nih, krisarnya sekalian yaaaa. review dan baca terus yaaaa

yin : makasih loh udah mau nunggu cerita abal-abal dengan tata bahasa ancur ini #terhura, krisarnya sekalian yaaaa. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

guest : iyes, bener, siapa yang bilang hiji itu uke, hiji itu seme sejati, krisarnya sekalian yaaaa. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

whiters402 : udah diupdate kok, do'ain aja nggak tiba-tiba otaknya mogok, krisarnya sekalian yaaaa. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

kazeshi rei : makasih dukungannya, padahal gw sendiri bertanya-tanya apa cerita gw ada yang mau baca #terhura, krisarnya sekalian yaaaa. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

.

Ch1

Guest : otp kita sama taman T.T, tolong do'akan imajinasi gw kagak ngambek biar bisa sesuai jadwal yaaaahhhh, krisarnya sekalian yaaaa. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

Yyy : salam kenal juga, etooo, ini bacanya gimana yaa? Ini udah diupdate, krisarnya sekalian yaaaa. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

.

Ch2

ichigogoStrawberry-nyan : hijigin kok senpai, senpai mah reviewnya 2 kata doang #ditendang, krisarnya ya senpai. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

Yyy : haloooo, tolong jangan panggil manusia dengan kemampuan penulisan abal-abal ini senpai yaaa, saya khan maluuuu #dihajar, krisarnya sekalian yaaaa. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

Akasuna yuri chan : maapkeun, tapi thanks ama reviewnya senpai, soalnya ini otak langsung nyadar kalo ada cerita yang jadi tanggungan abis baca review senpai, kokoro ini jleb rasanya dibilang ngePHP anak orang, krisarnya ya senpai. Review dan baca terus yaaaa

See you next chap


	5. Chapter 5

Title: High School Love Story

Disclaimer: Gintama Hideaki Sorachi

Pair: HijiGin, SakaZura, TakaMui slight TakaGin, YamaZura

Rate : T-M

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Warning: Yaoi BxB, OOC, Typo dimana-mana

DLDR

Disini HIJIKATA itu SEME, buat yang suka HIJIKATA jadi UKE mending KELUAR

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam saat Joui4 –dengan tambahan Hijikata- meninggalkan kediaman Takasugi. Abaikan soal latihan mereka tadi, Hijikata tak bisa menantang Takasugi karena arena dikuasai oleh Kamui dan Gintoki. Pertama kali Hijikata melihat Gintoki bertarung dari awal hingga akhir dengan serius seperti itu. Harus Hijikata akui, kecuali Gintoki sedang _heat_ , alpha-alpha biasa tak akan mungkin mengalahkannya.

Joui4 pulang sendiri karena sang tuan rumah tidak dapat mengantar –ada rapat dadakan ceritanya-. Sakamoto dan Zura berpisah jalan karena Zura harus pergi ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya, dan entah ada angin apa, Sakamoto memutuskan mengantarnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Sakamoto dan Zura hanya terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Zura memutusan untuk membuka percakapan, dengan topik paling sensitif dihidup mereka.

"Sampai kapan, kita akan seperti ini. Aku lelah." Ucap Zura.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak tahu." Dan dengan menunduk, Sakamoto membalas ucapan Zura.

"Apa kau memang masih ragu?" Zura lelah, sungguh, dengan ketidakjelasan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Entahlah. Maafkan aku, aku hanya," dan Sakamoto tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti." Dan dengan senyuman Zura, percakapan mereka berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Takasugi dan Kamui tampak duduk berdua diberanda kediaman Takasugi. Secangkir teh ada di masing-masing tangan keduanya. Petikan samishen dari tangan Kawakami Banzai di ruang sebelah menjadi pengiring tersendiri. Keduanya meminum teh masing-masing dalam diam.

"Taka-chan, kau tidak cemburu pada Hiji-siapalah-itu, kelihatannya dia tertarik pada Gintoki." Kamui memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau sendiri, tidak cemburu pada Gintoki yang lebih menarik perhatianku dari pada dirimu?" Balas Takasugi.

"Hmmm, entah ya?" Menatap bulan purnama diatas langit sana. Mereka berdua kembali menemui keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki berhenti di tangga menuju ke rumah sewanya dan berbalik ke arah Hijikata yang –entah apa alasannya- bersikeras mengantarnya pulang. Gintoki menimbang untuk mempersilahkan Hijikata masuk atau langsung pamit kedalam. Setelah dipikir lagi, tidak sopan juga membiarkan wakil ketua kelas sekaligus wakit ketua OSIS ini tanpa menyuruhnya masuk, Gintoki memutuskan untuk menawarinya mampir.

"Mau masuk?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Kurasa, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Setelahnya, mereka berdua naik tangga menuju ke rumah sewa Gintoki.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dipinggiran kota, tepatnya didalam sebuah kamar, seorang pemuda bersurai emas sedang bersiap-siap. Tas berukuran lumayan besar berada dihadapannya. Didalam tas tersebut berisi pakaian sang pemuda. Pemuda tampan yang sedang menyiapkan barang untuk kepindahannya tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, sensei. Apa benar tidak masalah aku meninggalkan sensei sendirian di kuil?" Tanya sang pemuda

"Tak masalah. Aku harus memastikan kalau semua muridku memiliki jalan yang indah di depan mereka. Dan lagi, aku tidak sendiri, adik-adikmu yang lain ada disini." Seorang pria yang diperkirakan berusia 40-an tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"Sensei, menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi nii-san saat melihatku?" Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, sang pemuda kembali bertanya.

"Akan sangat bagus kalau dia tidak langsung melemparmu. Paling tidak dia pasti akan langsung melemparimu dengan sesuatu." Tawa kecil muncul di bibir sang pria.

"Benar juga. Akan sangat bagus kalau dia tidak langsung melemparku keluar ruangan." Dan sang pemuda ikut tertawa.

"Nah, aku titip kakakmu ya, Kintoki." Dengan tersenyum sang guru berlalu dari kamar tersebut.

"Tentu, Shouyo-sensei." Dan sang pemuda kembali menata barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

.

Shinpachi sedang berjalan sendirian ketika dia melihat rambut orange terang berayun-ayun di taman. Merasa mengenali sang pemilik rambut, Shinpachipun menghampirinya. Dan benar saja, Kagura sedang berayun-ayun sendirian di taman, tepatnya bersama Sadaharu –anjing ras Inu Kami yang entah bagaimana bisa berukuran sangat besar- yang sedang berlarian di area kosong taman tersebut. Duduk di ayunan sebelahnya, Shinpachi mulai mengayunkan ayunan yang didudukinya pelan.

"Bertengkar lagi, Kagura-chan?" Tanya Shinpachi.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam pelan. "Nii-san malah belum pulang seminggu ini." Ucapnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau malah berayun-ayun disini?" Shinpachi kembali bertanya.

"Nii-san belum pulang seminggu ini." Ucap Kagura.

"Kau sedih karena Kamui-san belum pulang seminggu ini?" Shinpachi memberikan tatapan bingung pada Kagura.

"Bukan." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Shinpachi bertambah bingung dengan tingkah bocah disampingnya ini.

"Aku sedih. Kakakku belum pulang seminggu ini. Yang bawa uangkan dia, nah uangku sudah kuhabiskan. Kalau kakak tidak pulang-pulang aku bisa mati kelaparan." Dan air mata keluar deras dari mata Kagura.

"Jadi, kau cuma kelaparan, begitu?" Shinpachi berusaha memperjelas apa yang dia dengar.

"PATTSUAAANNNNN, KELAPARAN ITU BUKAN SEKEDAR CUMA TAU! KALAU AKU MATI GARA-GARA KELAPARAN BAGAIMANA!?" Dan hujanan peluru dari payung yang dibawa Kagura segera memberondong Shinpachi.

Shinpachi yang sudah terbiasa dengan berondongan peluru Kagura bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Dia berpikir sebentar sebelum merawarkan Kagura untuk makan dirumahnya, kebetulan hari ini dia yang memasak, jadi nyawa mereka akan selamat karena terhindar dari _dark matter_ milik Otae, kakak Shinpachi.

Setelah Kagura mengiyakan ajakan Shinpachi, mereka langsung pergi dari taman tersebut –beserta Sadaharu tentunya-. Sebuah kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan ketika mereka bertemu Shougo dijalan, yang langsung melemparkan tendangan pada Kagura. Hubungan Kagura dengan Shouo memang lebih mirip dengan teman bertarung dari pada sepasang kekasih. Oh, apa aku belum bilang kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Tapi jangan bertanya soal _mating_ karena Kagura belum masuk heatnya. Merasa kalau pertarungan Kagura dan Sougo akan berjalan cukup lama, Shinpachi memilih minggir untuk duduk.

.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan pertengkaran tak jelas Kagura bersama Alphanya, Shougo, dan juga selesai dengan urusan perut Kagura yang –seperti biasa- layaknya black hole, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menuju kerumah Gintoki, numpang tidur sekalian minta bantuan mengerjakan PR. Sudah biasa bagi mereka untuk tidur ditempat Gintoki. Lebih sudah biasa lagi kalau Kagura yang berada disana, karena kakak dan ayahnya jarang pulang.

Dan disinilah mereka, mematug didepan pintu karena mendengar suara-suara yang sepertinya belum saatnya dengar. Contohnya saja, 'Hijikata-kun, jangan kasar-kas, aaaahhhhh,' atau juga 'rilekslah, atau ini akan sulit, ughhh,'.

"Apa kita, kembali lagi nanti saja ya?" Shinpachi memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Kagura menanggapi.

Tapi baru mereka mau berbalok pergi, suara teriakan Gintoki dari dalam membuat mereka mengurungkan niat dan memutuskan untuk mendobrak masuk. Dan pemandangan yang mereka lihat, sungguh membuat mereka hanya mampu mematung. Gintoki yang memiringkan tubuhnya, dan Hijikata yang menarik tangannya ke belakang, sambil menginjak pinggangnya. Singkatnya, Hijikata sedang melakukan perenggangan pada tubuh uke paling beringas dialam semesta. Entah untuk alasan apa.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari berjalan lancar, setelah menjelaskan pada Shinpachi dan Kagura kalau Hijikata hanya membantunya meregangkan lagi otot yang kaku gara-gara kurang pemanasan sebelum _sparing_ bersama Kamui –gimana mau pemanasan kalau baru dateng langsung makan dan begitu berdiri langsung diserang-.

Datang kesekolah seperti biasa, dengan teman yang biasa, dengan pertengkaran nggak jelas yang biasa. Yang berbeda adalah keributan di sekolah. Banyak yang membicarakan soa anak baru. Akan ada murid pindahan katanya. Masuk ke kelas Gintoki dkk katanya. Bel masuk menjadi penanda apakah 'katanya-katanya' diatas menjadi nyata.

Guru yang memasuki ruang kelas meminta murid-muridnya untuk duduk, "ada murid baru yang akan memasuki kelas kita mulai hari ini. Masuk," kata sang guru.

Seseorang dengan rambut berwarna emas lurus masuk. Setelah berada disamping guru didepan kelas, dia berbalik menghadap anak kelas yang akan menjadi temannya mulai hari ini. Terlihatlah wajahnya tampan dengan mata yang seperti ikan mati berwarna hitam. 'Eh, kok mirip' adalah komentar yang keluar dari murid-murid dalam kelas. Belum selesai mereka semua mengamati wajah murid baru yang datang tiba-tiba saja-

BUAK! "KINTOKI?!"

Lemparan sepatu telak ke wajahnya dan teriakan dari Zura dan Sakamoto terjadi bersamaan.

"Ahahaha. Sakata Kintoki, Sakata Gintoki no Futago desu. Boku ga, otouto desu." Ucap sang murid baru –atau kita panggil saja Kintoki muli sekarang- setelah sepatu yang sempat mampir ke wajahnya jatuh.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Adalah reaksi –hampir- seisi kelas.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia yang menginginkan miliknya kembali telah tiba._

 _Dia yang mungkin jadi penghalang terbesar telah datang._

 _Aaaaaa sebuah angin yang lebih kencang dari biasanya mulai berhembus._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nggak ada cuap-cuap gaje sekarang. Ntar aja kalo udah terakhir.

Ohhhh, eh, ada deh.

Jadi, kemaren ada orang ngeflame gaje. Gw sih nggak peduli ama bacotan dia, yang mengganggu cuma bagian dia ngejelekin –atau sebutlah begitu- HijiGin , sama waktu dia bilang salam pembukaan gw kasar. Jadi sekarang mau tanya, itu salam pembukaan –penuh nada pengusiran, iya, ngusir- diatas, perlu diperalus nggak yah? Maaf sebelumnya, soalnya bacotan gw emang nggak ada penyaringnya #dibacok

Nah, see ypu next ch :*


End file.
